Now That's Cool
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: So Carlito gets robbed of the Intercontinental Championship At Vengeance, so Maria tries to cheer him up.


**Title:** Now that's Cool  
**Author:** Steffie  
**Rating:** PG 13 (A little sexuality, language)  
**Pairing:** Carlito/Maria  
**Summary**: Carlito gets robbed of his title at Vengeance, and Maria decided to cheer him up.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the mentioned characters in this story.

* * *

"There's my Caribbean Cool."

Carlito looked up, a small smile crossing his features at the sight of the beautiful brunette in front of him. "Hey there Chiquita," he softly replied, accepting the kiss she planted on his cheek. She followed by taking a seat next to him on the speaker box, eyeing him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you today sweety," she began, playing with his hair softly but Carlito raised his hand, signaling for her to stop. "Don't take this the wrong way baby, but please don't, I really don't want to hear it," Carlito firmly stated, yet sounded so soft and sad. Under normal circumstances she would probably feel offended, but at that moment she understood where he was coming from.

"Ok," she whispered and leaned over, kissing his shoulder that was covered by his signature yellow T-Shirt. He was slightly shocked, yet very grateful that she seemed to accept his request. "Thank you," he softly said. He turned to watch her, a grateful smile now on his face. "Your welcome baby," Maria replied, nudging his shoulder softly. They sat there in silence for a few moments. Carlito shook his head, bowing his head down.

"I hate it when they do this to me," he admitted, though he said it so soft that she could barely hear him. Not that she even had to hear it, she knew it was exactly that that was bothering him. It had bothered him for a while now, and she was starting to think he was going to crack. She nodded softly, a slight frown across her features as she continued to play with his hair.

"I mean, they are trying to push me as a baby face, it is obviously working, but they decide to give the title to that brat Johnny," he softly huffed. He wanted to yell so much more, but he decided to try and keep his cool. "Throughout this whole crap, Shelton and I have carried him through this feud, he barely does anything, and they say he deserves it," he grumbled. Bowing his head again, he shook it slowly before placing his chin atop his hands, his elbows on his knees.

Maria could say nothing, knowing that Carlito just needed to blow some steam. She just nodded and continued to comfort as a good girlfriend should always do. She scooted over a little closer to his, continuing to play with his lovely curls.

"I mean, Masters and I could have had such a great feud, but they drop it. I am starting to think that they are starting to lose faith in the guys that can actually wrestle and handle the mic," he half joked, half meant. Maria knew that he meant it, and sadly, she was starting to agree as well.

"They are probably going to make me job to him in this upcoming so called feud though," Carlito sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment as if he was trying to hide himself from the inevitable "And I hope it ends soon, because I really cant take Melina's shrieking anymore," he added for good measure. Maria couldn't help but slightly chuckle at that. Melina had been known to shriek during matches, but that night she seriously over did it. "I think my eardrum went numb for a few minutes after that," she joked through a little chuckle. "Yeah, that's not cool," he stated.

"Don't worry baby, they'll give you what you deserve. One day they will acknowledge that the crowd was completely reacting to you and only you and that they want to see you as the champ, whichever champ that may be," Maria comforted, planting another kiss on his shoulder. Carlito sighed, taking her words in, hoping that she really was right. "Well I hope you are right, I don't know how long I can pretend to be calm," he sighed. He looked at her again, giving her another little smile.

"At least they don't make you act like a complete idiot," she stated. Carlito noticed the sadness hidden within that statement, and he felt bad for his girlfriend. In the beginning the ditzy persona was kind of funny, but after a while it became down right embarrassing and he knew that she hated it. Damn, he hated to see her like that. But in the end, they had to make due with what was given to them. "That's not Cool," he whispered.

"Yeah, you would think that they would have given that to Torrie, seeing as she wouldn't have to act," Carlito joked. Maria giggled, remembering the conversations that she has had with Torrie that really made Maria feel ashamed to be a blond. "You would think the girl would know that pork and pigs are the same thing," Carlito stated. Maria did her best to contain her laughter, but she was having a hard time. "It's the bleach baby, the peroxide fried her brain cells," Maria stated, nodding her head in a matter-of-factly way. Carlito scrunched his eyebrows as if he was contemplating that.

"Nah, she's from Ohio, I blame it on the potatoes," he stated. This time Maria could not contain her laughter and burst into a fit of giggles. "Idaho baby, Idaho," Maria corrected. Carlito shrugged. "Ohio, Idaho, she's a HO anyway," he stated. This time Maria giggled so much she thought her uterus might explode. Carlito cocked his head to the side, a smile crossing his features as he watched her laugh. After a few moments she realized that he was watching her and she smiled back at him.

"What?" she asked, realizing that he was observing her. He didn't immediately answer her, but he just looked at her, still smiling. "Do you have any idea how sexy you sound when you giggle?" he asked. Maria blushed a deep red at the question, ducking her head, her hair fell over her face, hiding her face from him. He turned more to her, and lifted her face by her chin, turning her to look at him. "And do you have any idea how sexy you look when you blush?" he asked as well. Maria bit her lower lip, and shook her head, and that caused him to smile.

"Very, very sexy," he whispered into her ear before kissing her lips. He kissed her softly, keeping the kiss innocent and simple. When he pulled back, she had blushed even more, and he was starting to get turned on. Even though they had been together for only a short while, Carlito knew that she was rather timid and left it all to him, and he gladly took charge. Jumping off the speaker box, he positioned himself in front of her, between her legs and tapped her nose lightly with his finger.

He kissed her lips again, and then slowly made his way to her neck, and gave her neck the same soft feathery kisses that he gave her lips earlier. She giggled again, and that sexy sound was turning him on. He trailed his kisses back up to her lips and after an intensified kiss she moaned. Breaking the kiss, he trailed his lips to her ears. "The only sound sexier then your giggle, is the soft moans that you let out when I am touching you," he whispered. Maria moaned again when he started nibbling on her earlobe and it caused Carlito to chuckle.

His hands went up, disappearing under the short skirt she was wearing. She softly gasped when he caressed her thighs as he continued to nibble on her earlobe. "And the only thing sexier then you blushing, is seeing you loose control when I take you over the edge," he whispered, dipping his hands between her thighs. Maria moaned again. Feeling as if she would strip him right then and there, she jumped off the box as well and took him by the hand, dragging him to a nearby locker room. "I think we need to celebrate your match tonight," she said. Carlito looked confused. "But I lost, are we going to celebrate me losing?" he asked.

Maria shook her head, still looking for a room. "No, but you getting all sweaty and sexy is worth celebrating," she stated.

"Now that's cool," he stated before Maria yanked him in the janitor's closet.

* * *


End file.
